No Life Country
by AssassinAutohellzillaZ
Summary: As a vampire, Alfred has lived his life as servant to the Hellsing organization, and is loyal to his master, Arthur. But when a new secret organization threatens the very home he has known for centuries, it's up to him and his fledgling, Matthew, to defeat them, and save England. (Human names used)
1. Prolouge

**Hello all my friends! I, Auto, is on writers block from "Be Careful for What You Wish For", but I won't leave you hanging, as I made this new fanfiction, for my two favorite animes, Hellsing and Hetalia! I hope you enjoy this as much as I have, though this chapter is really short. . I don't own Hellsing or Hetalia, they go to their respectful owners.**

* * *

England, at a remote village, the date was june 14, on a Wednesday, a lone priest had arrived at the village's church. But, unlike others, this particular priest was of the most bizarre sort. He rarely appeared outside during the day, often restricting himself to his dark, somber church. On the rare occasions when he did venture forth, it was always on the most overcast of days. Always, his hood would be drawn over his face. He just seemed... Abhor the sun in all it's forms. Soon, it happen, in a case presented one week hence, a teenage boy, sent to the neighboring village, disappeared. The situation quickly became one of dour emergency. In the brief time of ten days, ten villagers disappeared...  
The villagers became paralyzed with fear, but, a young man, escaping from the clutches of death itself, ran to the police to reveal the perpetrated. He explained, that he stood in the very jaws of darkness. It was, at first, too black to reveal the features of the man, but as the moon rose, and cast a small beam towards him. There, with his mouth still dripping with fresh blood, was revealed the priest.  
The villagers and local police sought answers, and immediately stormed his church. But unfortunately, fortune was against them, as it rapidly approached night. Once the moon had risen, the priest revealed his sharp, scissor like teeth, his eyes blood shot red, and with one leap, he attacked those there...

_Two Days Later..._

Outside of the village, where a group of policemen have camped out, the group was recently visited by a man who was heard to be an expert in situations like this. Hewas in his early 20's, had short blonde hair, his eyes were a light shade of green, his stare seemed to pierce through people. He wore a brown suit and tie, looking more like a business man that the type to be needed in this situation. His name was Arthur Kirkland, head of the Hellsing organization. As he walked into the camp, a police officer approached him, "Arthur Kirkland, we've been waiting for you." Arthur ignored him, and continued to walk, "Where's the officer in charge here?" he demanded. The officer then led him to a tent, stoping in front. "Please step in, we're currently out of ideas," he said in a low voice, motioning Arthur to step in. Arthur thanked the man, and stepped inside the tent. Inside, a man was talking to some other officers that were inside with him, but became quiet when he noticed him at the entrance of the tent. "You... You're Arthur Kirkland? What's going on in this village?!" he asked, completely getting past the sense of dumbstruck. All Arthur could do was bring a smile to his face, but answered his question, "You needn't worry anymore. For now on, this will be under the jurisdiction of Hellsing."


	2. First Meeting

The chief had started to explain the situation to Arthur, and frankly, he seemed frightened about the situation. "Three hours ago, all communications with the team we sent out were terminated. Yet, we saw images of people on one of our cameras. Why?" he asked confusingly. Arthur, unfazed by the situation, answered with a blank expression. "They're known as ghouls. Everyone you see in that village is a ghoul." "What is going on? I don't get you..." the chief responded, even more confused. Arthur shook his head, "Those shadows you saw... When the blood of the unchaste is drawn for nourishment, they become subservient to their demonic master... Ghouls. Most have met such fate," he finished, before he continued, "I must safely assume that vampires are present in that village." Everyone in the room became shocked and was speechless. Vampires? They're fake, aren't they? "Vampires? Are you saying there's vampires in there?!" the chief asked, breaking the silence that was creeping in the tent. Arthur stood up, a grin on his face, and of course, his answer was short and simple, "Yes." The chief, though, didn't believe a single word he said, "How is that even fucking possible?! On what basis do I believe whatever rubbish you told me?" Arthur just shook his head, his smile widening, "It's an undeniable fact. I don't give a damn if you believe me or not. Your "job" here is done. Pissants like you wouldn't understand it, anyways. And it's best you didn't. We, the Royal Protestant Knights, are apart of the Hellsing Organization. We been exterminating the impure living dead for centuries. If you haven't yet realized the true reason for our formation, we were established to destroy all inhuman entities that dared threaten this great country of ours and it's teachings." As he finished, he took out a pack of cigars out of his suit, opening it. "Now then - there's a vampire in that village we must dispose of. Anymore reinforcements of yours are likely..." Author paused, taking out a cigar, continuing his sentence, "...to become the vampire's latest refreshment. Although vampires can feed off the impure, what the truly desire are pure, unspoiled virgins. It's only the chaste that allow them to reproduce... After the blood of a virgin is sucked dry, the virgin will become a vampire directly under the first vampire's control, rather than simply another ghoul." Arthur put the cigar in his mouth, continuing his explanation, "Nevertheless, both subsidiary vampires and common ghouls can be eliminated simply by destroying their master. That is our job. Currently we've sent out our vampire exterminators. He's heading towards the village, he should settle out this mess in a matter of hours... Even if he can be a twat," he finished, sounding a bit irritated at the last part. The chief seemed interested in this man, whoever he was, but can he do this? "What kind of man is he, and are you sure he can do this?" he asked, leaning towards a bit. Lighting his lighter, Arthur spoke once again, "His name is Alfred, his specialty is vampire extermination... and yes. He should know about vampires better than anyone."

_Meanwhile..._

A figure walked on the path that lead to the now dead village, he wore a red cape like clothing on his shoulders, a red hat, a black suit underneath, and orange glasses. His had short blonde hair, a small chunk of hair stood up and had blue eyes, that turned blood red when he became vicious. This man was Alfred. Looking up as he walked, he stared at the moon, "Dude, it's like, a beautiful night!" he exclaimed to himself in a cheery voiced. He looked back ahead of the path he was walking on. "It's nights like this that makes them blood-crazed for the hero!" he exclaimed once again, "Yet a quiet and beautiful night," he added, in a more normal voice. He continued walking on to the village.

* * *

A male officer ran as fast as he could between many trees, to get away from that... that... THING! The officer looked almost identical to Alfred, but his hair was a bit longer, and wavey as well. He had a single stran of hair sticking out in front of his head, that made a curl at the end, his eyes were a light shade of blue. His name was Matthew Williams, the last officer alive from the reinforcement. As he ran, he heard the evil laughter of that thing, "HAHAHAHAHA! Running is pointless," said the gruff, creepy voice of the priest that was responsible for this mess. Matthew took the gun in his hand, and turned around to see the priest and his army of ghouls. He pointed his gun at the vampire, and shot at him four times. The priest, to Matt's misfortune, dodged all four bullets, and was now in front of him. He grabbed Matt's arm and twisted him around, putting his arms around Matt, locking him in place. Matt tried to break free, but failed, as the priest was much more powerful. "Firing bullets won't have any affect. Vampires can't be killed by guns!" the priest exclaimed proudly, as Matt squired in his grasp. Looking up at the ghouls, he saw all his team members from his unit. He stared at them in shock, as his friends were standing in front of him, DEAD! "All your comrades have become my servants! Why don't you join them?" the priest ask in Matt's ear, sending a shiver down his back. 'What?! Please no, I don't want to die! Not yet!' Matt thought to himself, panicking. "I just need a loyal slave. I wouldn't want to create a vampire with his own will. A boy your age still wouldn't be virgin, would he?" the priest ask, but Matt didn't answer. A wicked smile appeared on the priest's face, "First, I'll ravish you, then slowly drain your blood. You can be part of my army." Matt's eyes went wide with shock and fear, 'He's going to rape me!? No, somebody help me!' Matt thought to himself, but the resorted to a pleading scream, "NOOOO!"  
"Hey dude! Stop it." a voiced called out. Behind the priest and Matt, was Alfred. The priest turned his head to look at Alfred, "You done?" Alfred asked, little interest in his voice. "Youngsters these days... I can't tell you apart from all the dirty, rotten, punk-ass trash bags on the sidewalks. You disgust me, you should've become a hero, like me!" Alfred said, disappointed at the vampire. The priest let go of Matt, making him fall to the ground, "What do you want? You a lost rat or something?" he asked Alfred, insulting him. "Dude,I'm Alfred, and I'm the hero! That means I'm a specialist at killing evil vampires like you!" Alfred corrected, taking pride in his hero speech. "Specialist? What bloody fucking specialist?! Are you trying to be funny? He he he..." the priest laughed, before snapping his fingers, "Kill 'im." Then, the ghouls all took guns and shot at Alfred repeatedly, as Matthew watched in horror. They kept shooting him over and over and over again, until finally, Alfred fell to the ground, and was a bloody corpse, with bullet holes all over his body. "What, done already? Ha ha ha!" the priest laughed, but his laughter didn't last as he heard something, "Tsk. He, ha ha, Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha. Dude, you can't kill this hero with mere guns. They have no effect on me!" the "corpse" of Alfred said. Then, Alfred began to reform back to himself, healing himself, reattaching the limbs that fell off. When he finished reforming back to normal, he spoke again "That's if you were to use an ordinary gun..." Alfred said, is eyes beaming red, notifying him becoming more vicious. He then pulled out a jackal gun, and pointed it at the ghouls. With one shot, Alfred blew away a chunk of ghouls from the army of ghouls. The priest was completely dumbstrucked, "GOOD CHRIST!" The priest yelled, when Alfred shot a group of ghouls near him, but Matt just stared at Alfred, in complete shock. Alfred shot again and again at the ghoul army, until there was no more ghouls left. "You... Why are you doing this? Why is a vampire helping mortal men?!" the priest asked, completely shocked at him, who reloaded his gun like nothing. "If I, the hero, were to let punks like you run around creating problems, I would be in trouble. Of an ignorant fool like yourself were to stir up more trouble than this, the destruction of mankind is a distinct possibility. I still have too many human reasons... I can't allow that," Alfred responded, his voice more sinister from his cheery voice from when he arrived. "NOW DIE!" "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! Don't even move, Alfred!" the priest yelled back, taking Matt back into his arms as a human shield, just as Alfred pointed his jackal at him. "He's the only one left, don't you want to him alive? I'm not asking much... Just let me get out of here alive! I'll go wherever you want!" Alfred just stared at him with disgust, 'First he killed a large amount of innocents, tries to rape a pour kid, and now he thinks I should let him out?! 1. He's too horrible for that mercy, and 2. Arthur would rant at me for it,' Alfred thought to himself. Alfred then looked at Matt, and an idea came into his head, "Hey dude, have you had le sex?" The priest stared at him, "What... What the fuck are you saying?!" "I was asking the kid something. Ever had sexytime?" Alfred asked Matt again, Matt turning red from the question. "What? Uh... Fuck! STOP MESSING AROUND!" the priest pleaded. "ARE YOU VIRGIN?! GOD DAMMIT ANSWER ME!" Alfred yelled, becoming irritated. Matthew then finally answered, "Yes... YES... I AM!" BANG! A loud shot was heard from Alfred's jackal. He had shot through Matt to get the priest. Matt fell to the floor, as Alfred grabbed the priest, using his right arm to stab through him at his heart. The priest then was nothing more the a bloodied corpse. Alfred turned to Matt, who was alive still, but not for long. "I had to shoot his heart, so I shot you're liver. Unfortunately, as the wound is large, you have virtually no chance of surviving. So..." Alfred said with a smirk.

* * *

Arthur waited for Alfred to come back, not that he's worried. Just then, he noticed a figure walking towards them, caring something. It was Alfred, with his eyes blue again, bridal caring Matt. "Hey, he's back!" "Is he from Hellsing?" two officers spoke to eachother. Arthur smirked when he saw them, "Excellent Alfred. What was the outcome?" Alfred smiled quite cheerfully, "Arthur, dude, I killed that priest like nothing! Like a hero should! But..." he seemed a little down, "...there were no survivors." Arthur became confused, what about Matt? "Huh? What about that man there? Isn't he a survivor?" Arthur asked. Matt answered that question, "Uh... I'm already dead. Sor... Sorry." At that moment, all hell broke lose between Arthur and Alfred, "YOU TURNED HIM INTO A VAMPIRE?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? WANKER!" "DUDE, I HAD NO OTHER CHOICE!" "SEEMS LIKE THE RESULT OF TODAY IS ZERO!" But in the end, Alfred had the last laugh. It was a joyous and rewarding time, despite the lack of joy and rewards...


	3. Memories of the Past

Ten years ago, in London, more specifically, the Hellsing Headquarters, a boy was at the side of his dying brother's bed. The boy was Arthur, he was only thirteen when his life changed. Allistor, his brother, was in his late teens or early 20's. He had red, short, messy hair, and green eyes. He was the head of Hellsing, as it is unknown of their father or mother, and had done all he can to make sure that Arthur was safe, for he was his guardian. Behind Arthur, was his other brother, Dylan, who was only 10 months younger than Allistor. They both watch as Allistor was slowly dying from his sickness. Allistor turned his head to look at Arthur, "Listen to me, Arthur. After I die, hellsing will be yours. You will lead the Royal Protestant Knights to victory, and protect England from the enemies of her church," he spoke weakly. Arthur nodded, tears filling his eyes, "Yes brother. I promise." Allistor looked at him, sorrow settling into his face, "Arthur, I'm sorry I have to die so soon, I still had many things to tell and teach to you. Remember, the future of the Hellsing Institute lies on your shoulders! I wish I could stand guard over you forever, but clearly, I can't..." Arthur nodded, understanding him. He turned his head to Dylan, "Dylan, with my dying words, I beg you: Please help and support Arthur. He needs you now..." he pleaded. Dylan nodded, "Yes brother." Allistor turned to Arthur again, "Arthur, before I die, I have only one more thing to tell you. When you are in extreme danger, or cannot defend yourself against forces superior in might, take yourself to the forgotten dungeon below hellsing. There lies our only secret weapon... It'll protect you." he whispered low enough for only Arthur to hear. Arthur nodded. "I... I love you... Arthur..." "I love you too, Allistor... I love you too."

_Three days later..._

"Have you found him yet?" Dylan asked one of his men, completely irritated. "So far, we've been unable to find any trace," the man replied, but Dylan was not pleased. "FORGET THE RULES AND REGULATIONS! I WANT HIM AT ALL COSTS! For 20 years, I've been waiting for my brother to die! Rather than give ME the position, he gives leadership to a CHILD! I want him KILLED! ELIMINATE ARTHUR ON SIGHT! With him out of the way, we may work unimpeded. MOVE OUT!" he yelled, anger and greed taking over him. But unknown to them, Arthur was in the air vent above them, watching. 'It's been less than a week, and they already resorted to this. Brother, what of your morals?' Arthur thought to himself, disappointed at his own older brother. How could he do this? His own brother!? And after he promised Allistor... Arthur remembered what he had told him before, and was slowly making his way to the dungeon. "I'll go, Allistor," he told to nobody, but kept quiet. Awhile later, Arthur had finally made it to the basement. Getting out of the air vent, he made his way to the dungeon. When he finally made it to the dungeon, he went to the deep hall to find the cell in the end. He open the door, and shutting it after he entered. "Though I might be safe now, I'll soon be discovered," Arthur told himself, sliding down on the wall beside him. As he sat down, thinking of what to do now, he noticed something out the corner of his eye. When he turned his head, he saw a corpse, that was bondage up. The corpse seemed to have hair up to his shoulder, that used to be blonde from what he can tell. His face had dried up skin, that looked like it was close to decomposing. "It's a... a corpse?" Arthur commented, surprised at the sudden thing. Arthur moved closer to inspect it, looking at it's features. "Allistor... Is this my protection? This dry, rotten remains will defend me from harm?" He questioned, staring at the corpse. He briefly turned away from it, 'Brother... This isn't funny.' Letting out a sigh, Arthur looked at the corpse once more, "Well, I have nowhere else to go. You won't mind me here, will you?" Arthur asked, but of course, didn't get an answer. He sat next to the thing, looking glum, "I thought a knight in shining armor would await me... Instead this. If only such fantasies were reality... I would be happy," Arthur spoke softly, tears starting to swell in his eyes. "Placing a dead man here... Oh Allistor, why have you done this? I don't want to die. I really don't..."

But just then, the door slammed open, and at the entrance, was Dylan and his men. They found him. "NO!" Arthur yelled, fear filling into him. "You hide yourself well, Arthur." Dylan said, an evil smirk appearing on his face, but Arthur didn't take the compliment. "Brother, why are you doing this? Are you really so full of hate?! Are you fit to lead Hellsing!? You promised him... YOU PROMISED ALLISTOR!" Arthur yelled, hurt and angered at him. Dylan then punched poor Arthur across the room, "SHUT UP! There is no way I'll give hellsing to you!" he screamed at him. He pulled out his gun, and with a click, he shot Arthur in his left arm, him screaming in pain. His blood splashing far enough to fall on the corpse's face. Arthur held his arm in pain, and looked up when the barrel of the gun was put in his face. "Say hi to Allistor for me," Dylan smirked as he pointed the gun to Arthur's face. SLURP. SLURP. SLURP. Dylan pulled the gun away at the sound of something slurping. Both he and Arthur turned their heads to see that the corpse was licking the blood off the floor, it was alive. Raising it's head, it was much easier to see it's features. The hair looked much more lively, it's skin was no longer rotten, but was pale, and it's eyes where a bloody red color. Did it even have eyes before?! It brought out a sinister smile, and broke out of it's bindings. Everyone stared at it with shock, "The corpse regained life! Sir Dylan, how is this even possible?!" one of the men ask fearfully. "I don't understand? My brother never told me this! Just shoot it! SEND THEM BOTH TO HELL!" Dylan yelled, but his men didn't have time, as the thing ripped off half of a head from the nearest person. As the blood rained down from the head, the creature put it over his head and began swallowing the blood. It threw the head away, and ripped the other men's limbs and heads off, killing them, one man after another. "Oh god, what are you?!" Dylan demanded, pointing his gun at it. But the creature was too fast, as it ripped off his hand, him screaming in pain and fear. The gun flew over to Arthur, who was brought out of his trance from the creature. To his surprise, the creature noticed his presence, and began walking towards him. But instead of attacking, hurting, or even killing him, the creature kneeled down to him, "Are you... Mr. Kirkland?" it asked, it sounded to be a male voice. Arthur nodded, completely taken away from words. The creature's eyes changed from red to blue, and his dark expression turned... cheerful? "Dude, that's so cool! I'm, like, at your service, and I await your orders!" he cheerfully said, a smile wide on his face. Arthur just stared at him, 'Vampire? Wizardry? The Hellsing Institute has a vampire?! Why? What sort of research was Allistor doing? Wait... Why is he happy all the sudden?' he thought to himself, more confused then ever. Dylan crawled over to a gun nearby, from a dead man. As he picked up the gun, rage boiled in him, "Hell... Hellsing... Should be mine... Will be mine... HELLSING WILL BE MINE!" Dylan yelled as he pointed the gun at Arthur a shot at him. But to his displeasure, the vampire stretched out his arm, using it to shield Arthur. When the bullet shot his arm, it didn't even faze him! It was as if he threw a feather at him! The vampire turned his head to stare at him, "Dylan, your blood has an unusual foul smell. The same goes for your brain," his eyes then became red once more, "You'll NEVER be my master!" he growled. Arthur picked up the gun that was near him, and pointed it over the vampire's arm, and pointed at Dylan. "What's your name?" Arthur asked, "My last master called me Alfred," the vampire responded. BANG!

_Present Day..._

At the Hellsing's Target Practice centre, Matthew was shooting at a target of a dummy. He thought he did fairly well, after hitting the target with most of the rounds. He was trying to get used to being a vampire, but it wasn't settling well. Alfred came up to inspect the target, "You're shooting it wrong. Don't aim as you have been taught, man!" Alfred criticized, "Oh..." Matt squeaked out. "Use you heightened perception. Fire based on instinct. If you continue to act as a human, then you can't become awesome and a hero, like me!" Alfred added, only gaining a sigh from Matt.

* * *

Arthur was reading in the living room, newspaper in hand, as he smoked a cigar. He began to think about when he first met Alfred, "It's been ten years since that fateful day. Hmm..." Unknown to him, Alfred was in the room, "Dude, are you reminiscing or something?" Alfred ask, gaining the attention of Arthur. "What? Is there something wrong with that? I was recalling what happen ten years ago." "Oh, yeah, I remember! You were an innocent dude back then!" "That's in the past!" Arthur yelled at Alfred, Matt barely walking in the room, "And what am I like now?" Arthur asked, "Like a man of steel? Speaking from current experience, of course," Matt responded, but that was obviously not what Arthur wanted to hear, "WHAT DID YOU SAY BLOOD SUCKER?! SHUT UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU EAT GARLIC FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" Arthur yelled. Alfred began laughing, "Arthur hasn't changed a bit. Still so childish!"

* * *

**For those who don't know, Allistor is Scotland and Dylan is Wales. I just looked them up on wiki, enen if the chances of it being fake. But I don't care... Chapter 3 coming soon!**


End file.
